Resorted Into Freedom
by Hadantaru
Summary: When a strange woman comes to Hogwarts, she brings with her great change. Ordering that all fourth years are to be resorted, how will the world Harry knows change? Harry's secrets are revealed and time, he can't simply lie his way through it. After all, not all houses are as gullible as Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling, that would be weird, or Fanfiction, I wish I did. This sadly means that I am simply a broke lost soul waiting for my own chance to shine. This isn't it though. I won't sell this or make any money of it however much I love money. So don't sue me, I've got nothing to give you anyways.

Warning: The following warnings aply to the whole story. Also the rating may go up once I begin putting up more chapters. This story contains: Evil!Dumbledore, Nice!Snape, for some reason some people don't like this very much, and Bully!Ron, hey Ron's already a jerk in the original, I'm just amplifying it a wee bit. In the future there will probably be a pairing as well so look out for that.

Enjoy reading!

Dumbledore's POV

Damn that woman. Her plan to help balance Hogwarts is going to mess up years of plotting. I have to keep the School Governors from letting this rule pass. Damn you Elizabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day Before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Headmaster Dumbledore was just sitting down at his desk after another successful year of manipulating the Hogwarts students to enjoy a wondrous lemon drop when his door was rudely slammed open.

"How may I help you today?" he asks, careful to hide his fury at the interruption.

"Headmaster, it has come to my attention that you are allowing petty arguments between houses to escalate into a practical civil war at Hogwarts. I cannot let this continue." A woman came through the door of the office like a brown haired grey eyed storm. "I have gotten the Ministry's permission to fix this by enforcing a resorting of the Hogwarts students at the beginning of their fourth year as that is when puberty has hit in mass and students begin to change. Also that will allow them to spend half of their Hogwarts year in each house they get sorted into. I am an example of how people change overtime after all."

"Miss Darling, I understand that you have the Ministry's permission for this disaster of a resort to occur but that doesn't make it automatic. Please don't forget that the Board of Governors must be informed and agree to the decision as well. Also don't take your own betrayal of Gryffindor to Ravenclaw as an example of the norm for all teenagers."

"Oh, Professor I already took care of that slight issue. The Board is meeting at two pm tomorrow with or without you present to vote on whether it will pass. And the death of my family is a common occurrence in these days what with students being attacked every year here as well as Sirius Black being loose once again. I have a feeling that your plots won't get to work out on this generation like it did on the one before it and Voldemort's." With that the woman smirked before breezing out of the office.

Dumbledore was unable to hide the slight shiver of forebodance that passed through him at her words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Note- Hey everyone who decided to read this! It's Hadantaru in all her awesomeness. I just wanted to tell you that I am not entirely certain where this story is headed and I'm up for and ideas. I want to know what you would like in the case of a pairing. I will do pretty much and pairing unless I feel I would do the character injustice by making them a main character. Just comment on who you want Harry with or if he will be alone in this whole story. Thanks for reading!

Damn that woman. Her plan to help balance Hogwarts is going to mess up years of plotting. I have to keep the School Governors from letting this rule pass. Damn you Elizabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day Before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Headmaster Dumbledore was just sitting down at his desk after another successful year of manipulating the Hogwarts students to enjoy a wondrous lemon drop when his door was rudely slammed open.

"How may I help you today?" he asks, careful to hide his fury at the interruption.

"Headmaster, it has come to my attention that you are allowing petty arguments between houses to escalate into a practical civil war at Hogwarts. I cannot let this continue." A woman came through the door of the office like a brown haired grey eyed storm. "I have gotten the Ministry's permission to fix this by enforcing a resorting of the Hogwarts students at the beginning of their fourth year as that is when puberty has hit in mass and students begin to change. Also that will allow them to spend half of their Hogwarts year in each house they get sorted into. I am an example of how people change overtime after all."

"Miss Darling, I understand that you have the Ministry's permission for this disaster of a resort to occur but that doesn't make it automatic. Please don't forget that the Board of Governors must be informed and agree to the decision as well. Also don't take your own betrayal of Gryffindor to Ravenclaw as an example of the norm for all teenagers."

"Oh, Professor I already took care of that slight issue. The Board is meeting at two pm tomorrow with or without you present to vote on whether it will pass. And the death of my family is a common occurrence in these days what with students being attacked every year here as well as Sirius Black being loose once again. I have a feeling that your plots won't get to work out on this generation like it did on the one before it and Voldemort's." With that the woman smirked before breezing out of the office.

Dumbledore was unable to hide the slight shiver of foreboding that passed through him at her words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Note- Hey everyone who decided to read this! It's Hadantaru in all her awesomeness. I just wanted to tell you that I am not entirely certain where this story is headed and I'm up for and ideas. I want to know what you would like in the case of a pairing. I will do pretty much and pairing unless I feel I would do the character injustice by making them a main character. Just comment on who you want Harry with or if he will be alone in this whole story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope still own nothing. Yep, still extremely poor. Conclusion, don't sue me.

Warning: Evil!Dumbledore, Nice!Snape, and Bully!Ron

September 1~

At the Weasley household, items were being thrown all over while four red heads packed for the incoming school year. Ms. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking and washing the dishes with magic when a small boy with black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind thick glasses came in quietly. He sat down at the table and poked at his breakfast tiredly while the chaos around him finally settled down.

"Harry, dear, is all your stuff packed up and ready to go?" Ms. Weasley asked the quiet boy. When he nodded she seemed a little upset at his silence but moved on anyways. "And you boys? Is your stuff together? We haven't got much time until we have to leave." The three of the four redheaded children in the house nodded at her. A smile burst onto her face at the thought of not being late for once. That is until the youngest spoke up.

"Ginny is still packing up the last of her stuff and can't find something though. I don't remember what. She might need help." The boy, Ron Weasley, seemed almost terrified of his mother's reaction to the delay.

Sighing the woman stood up from the table and began to head towards the stairs when a red streak came rushing right into her. Looking down she saw her daughter, Ginny, holding her trunk and grinning widely. "I take it you are done packing Ginny darling," she said with a gentle smile appearing on her face. "Go eat breakfast with your brothers and Harry while I make sure your father is ready."

The thirteen year old zoomed off to the table and began filling her plate up. No one seemed to notice that even the young girl was eating more than a certain black haired boy. After about thirty minutes the children had all eaten and were ready to go. They joined a bushy haired girl and the non-Hogwarts bound Weasleys before setting out for Kings Cross Station.

Miraculously, the herd of wizards was able to reach the Platform with a whole twenty minutes to spare. Letting the children find their seats, the adults discussed this year's happenings quietly among themselves.

"A resorting and the Triwizard Tournament! Couldn't they have planned this out better? And why a resorting any ways? Obviously the students will all be in the same house. They couldn't have changed that much." Molly Weasley's hair almost looked like it was on fire from her rage at what she saw to be a useless occurrence. Her husband began shushing her when he saw the children reemerge from the Hogwarts Express.

Wishing the children goodbye with hugs all around; the adults watched as they left for yet another year at Hogwarts. Hopefully this one would be less dramatic and dangerous than the years prior.

Of course, that would never happen as long as a certain Boy-Who-Lived was involved.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Broke, brunette, and American. See the issues with those traits. Yep, I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Evil!Dumbledore, Nice!Snape, and Bully!Ron

Harry's POV-

Once the train had begun moving, I settled down and began dozing off while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talked about all the secrecy this year. I honestly didn't care. I was still recovering from Vernon's blessed goodbye present and the events at the World Cup. I could feel the exhaustion on my body from endless dreams and on my magic from the extended use of a glamour wearing me out slowly. If I couldn't go somewhere to lower it, I might accidentally have my secrets revealed. That couldn't happen.

Standing up slowly, I made some excuse about needing to go use the loo before stumbling down the hall. Once I had reached the loo, I lowered the glamour and inspected my face and body. My face still had some light bruising and the same old scar on my forehead. My body however was a different story. The lacerations on my back were finally beginning to heal up after having been reopened at the World Cup and the countless scars all over my body definitely weren't going anywhere. The body was had tired me out the most. Changing at the Weasley's wasn't exactly a private thing and keeping Ron from seeing what my Uncle really did to me over summer was difficult when sharing a room. Sighing I put up the glamour once again and remembered that I won't need it soon. At Hogwarts I always got away with changing with my curtains closed or in the bathroom. And my face will be done healing in a few days so that was a god sign.

Changing into the robes I had brought as an excuse, I left the loo and headed back to my friends. Stumbling into someone on the way, I look up to see none other than Malfoy in front of me sneering. Ignoring the taunts, I left to go on my way. This year was going to be long. I could tell already.

In the Great Hall-

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts. There are a few changes this year. First of all Quidditch is canceled for the year." Outraged cries followed Dumbledore's words at the cancelation of Quidditch. "Now, now, instead we will be hosting something far better. Before that though I must ask all fourth years to come get resorted in accordance with the new rules. Please come up as your name is called." At this Professor McGonagall stepped forward and began calling names. Much like first year, Harry saw students go up and sit on the three-legged stool and have the hat placed on their head. One thing was different though. The sorting hat would not take preference into consideration this year due to every student keeping to the same house otherwise. A few of the students had switched here and there as the night went on. Harry didn't really talk to any of them to know if they really belonged in their new houses but he knew his name was creeping closer.

A memory from when he was first sorted popped into his head.

_You could be great you know. It's all there in your head and Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness. No doubt about that. No? Then it best be GRYFFINDOR!_

The hat had honestly wanted to put him in Slytherin back then. Would it still want to? Harry thought he had the sorting hat's approval as a Gryffindor in second year and stopped questioning whether he really was meant to be in the house but now it was all coming back to him. The nervous guilty feeling of having begged to not be in a different house. What would happen if he did change? Would Ron and Hermione still be friends with him?

"Hermione Granger" As if called by his thoughts, Hermione's turn was up and she sat down on the stool just as nervous as she had been the first time. After a couple seconds, Hermione's face paled as the hat talked to her. Almost immediately after Hermione paled, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Ron's face paled at this and I could feel my own features freeze. What if Hermione left us? What if we were too stupid for her now that she could be with people just as smart as her? I felt abandoned already and she hadn't even left us yet. Sitting at her new table, I could see Hermione's face still pale with shock.

After more students, including Malfoy who stayed in Slytherin obviously, it was my turn.

"Harry Potter." Unlike the first time, when I walked up there wasn't a deafening silence accompanied by intent stares hoping for me to be in their house. No instead people whispered about how I would obviously still be in Gryffindor. However Dumbledore still sat forward in interest just like the first time. Why? Does he not think I will be a Gryffindor still?

Sitting reluctantly, I allowed the sorting hat to be placed on my head. It still went down to my eyes but I could see a little of the crowd this time.

_Well if it isn't Mister Potter. You got out of my choice for you the first time; do you want to try again? No? Good it won't work this time anyways. Let's see here. Still brave and loyal, however that thirst for greatness and power is still there. In fact it's stronger because of your fear to fail the wizarding world. How cute. I must say though, without a doubt you a definitely a Slytherin a heart. Welcome to SLYTHERIN Mr. Potter._

I shakily stood up to absolute silence. As I took small steps toward my new table, all of who wanted to kill me by the looks of it. I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Home at last Mr. Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Discalaimer: I wish, I wish, with all my might that I owned Harry Potter. Sadly no. I am far to poor to have accomplished that.

Warning: This will be the last one until something new comes up so read closely. This story contains Evil!Dumbledore, Nice!Snape, and Bully!Ron.

Harry's POV-

After a few moments of awkward silence with me sitting at the farthest edge of the table to avoid me future murderers, Ron shot out of his seat.

"What the bloody hell! Harry isn't some slimy snake! Put him back where he really belongs, here in Gryffindor with us!"

McGonagall started to thin her lips and begin to go give Ron a detention for speaking out when the hat spoke.

The same soft voice from before was now amplified to fill the whole hall. "Mister Potter was meant to be in Slytherin from the day he first came here, Mr. Weasley. The only reason I didn't put him there originally was because I was asked to put him in Gryffindor. He was the equivalent of a snake in the lion's den every year he was at Hogwarts. He simply hid it from you."

I froze when the hat voiced my story to Ron. At this rate the hat was going to spill my secret.

"At any rate, Mr. Weasley, How much do you honestly know about dear Mr. Potter? Do you know his fears, his dreams, his deepest secrets? I do. I can tell you every single event he had to live through during his life."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I didn't notice the silence increase around me or the shaking plates all over the Great Hall. I simply saw red. Red and the Sorting Hat. "If you don't shut your trap, I will personally come over there and rip you to shreds. I will break every enchantment on you and I will make sure you can never be fixed. I will make your existence a living hell if you don't stop talking about me as if I'M NOT HERE!" As I spoke to the hat the temperature seemed to drop and the plates began to shake even harder.

"Very well Mr. Potter. I will continue sorting and say nothing about you or your life again."

Nodding, I stormed out of the hall and to the Slytherin common rooms. I knew where they were from second year. Sitting down in front of the Entrance, I fumed about my near exposure. He had no right. It was not his secret to tell. In the back of my head I heard a different voice though. This voice spoke of how the hat was trying to help him get away from Dursleys and be accepted at Hogwarts as a Slytherin. Shaking his head at the overly forgiving voice, he began to pass the time until the Slytherins came to their common room by practicing his metamorphmagus abilities.

He had discovered them this summer when he was desperately trying to get Dudley to not notice him and the boy had only asked if he saw Harry pass by. Confused he said no, which was true, then walked past quickly. Reaching a public loo he had seen that his previously black hair was now a light brown and short and straight. His eyes were also now deep brown and his scar was gone. His glasses were also gone but that was due to Dudley having broken them to where Harry couldn't wear them anymore. He had an extra pair at home but he hadn't gone back yet. Focusing, he tried to make his eyes blue but they only flashed before he was back to normal Harry, scar and all. That was why he needed the glamour, his powers where nowhere close to under control and trying to keep a different form for a month would have been too risky.

After about 30 minutes, he heard voices coming from down the hall. Shifting his face back to what he hoped was normal; he stood and watched his 'housemates' approach. They seemed surprised that he knew where to go to reach the Slytherin dorms but shook it off and opened the portrait using the password Basilisk. He slipped in ahead of the rest of the house then sat down in the equivalent of his chair in Gryffindor. He watched the rest of the house file in and line up oldest to youngest, with the Prefects helping the first years. When the girl Prefect approached him, he simply raised an eyebrow and glanced at where he should be before sinking further into the chair. It was quite a comfy chair after all. A throat clearing behind him showed Snape to be glaring down at him.

Leveling the glare with his own, Harry waited for a detention or something equally horrible to happen to him. When Snape began to approach him, he couldn't stop his muscles from tightening in fear. The dungeon bat looked nothing like Uncle Vernon but he was giving off the same aura Vernon had when he decided to try and beat Harry within an inch of his life. When the professor actually grabbed the back of his neck tightly, the tears came on instinct as did the fetal position he was now supporting.

Snape's hand seemed to freeze on the back of his neck as a silence so thick the Sword of Gryffindor couldn't have cut through it seemed to permeate the room. As time passed, Harry was slowly able to uncurl and look at Snape. The professor's eyes were full of shock and another emotion Harry couldn't identify. Uncomfortable with the attention on him, he burst out of the chair and ran. He ran until he thought his feet would fall off than ran some more. By the time he had stopped, it was way past curfew and Harry had reached the astronomy tower, albeit in a roundabout way.

Collapsing onto the floor of the tower, Harry curled up and just let go. He dropped the glamour and he cried his heart out. Every let thing that had ever caused him pain or frustration seemed to come back to the front of his mind. The times where Vernon tried to burn him for burning food, the times he succeeded, the dark days alone in his cupboard without food or water. Then there were the years at Hogwarts. The near death battles every year, being sent back to the Dursleys every year because no one would want a freak like him. Even among wizards he was a freak. No wizard could meet him without looking at his scar, he couldn't be around snakes without scaring over half the school into thinking he was some evil Voldemort Jr. Maybe it would be better to just hide. He could go find a cave to live in and just show up one day to defeat Voldemort or whatever they kept him around for then go back and be alone **in peace**. No more abuse, no more pain, no more betrayals.

That is what Ron and Hermione will do after all. They will leave him because of the house he was stuck in, because of a stupid hat. No, they would leave him because of the stupid school rules. Every friend he ever thought he had would leave him. He would be the outcast even among Slytherins. He, he would be the Voldemort Jr. all over again just like in second year. Why? Why couldn't his life just be normal and peaceful for once? Closing his eyes, Harry let himself fall into the darkness that was sleep.

3rd Person POV-

What Harry hadn't known is that his escape from the Slytherins and Snape wasn't without notice. All around the castle teachers were searching for him. Some were doing it poorly but two were going above and beyond to find the distraught teen, a Professor McGonagall and, shockingly, Professor Snape. They had split up to cover more ground and Snape was working his way up to the Astronomy tower while McGonagall checked around Gryffindor Tower since Harry had spent three years at home there and could have tried to come back. Snape was growing tired of the search and was tempted to let the boy sleep elsewhere in the castle when the sound of quiet sobs reached him. Looking towards the noise, he saw the open door of the Astronomy Tower and a small bunched up figure crying in their sleep right by the edge. Rushing over to get the boy out of danger, he was startled once he got a closer look. The child appeared even tinier in his school robes and his face was covered in fading bruises. The biggest concern though was when he picked the boy up and felt a wet stickiness on his hand and smelt blood.

Rushing to his rooms, he alerted the other professors that the boy had been found and was back in his bed. Turning to the boy on his couch, one thought crossed his mind, bloody hell.


End file.
